Paperthin Hymn
by Ida Sofie
Summary: Katniss meets a stranger in the woods who has the nerve to laugh at her, but she finds herself in a deep conversation with him.what will they do when everything is turned around? what if they become the pray and something alse becomes the hunter? KxG


**The Hunger Games **

AN/ 

I have just been searching the FF for _The hunger games_ stories, and you know what? It was only ONE story about Katniss and Gale, and i was a one shot!! I want, no I need more!  
so sorry for my out burst...  
This story has nothing with the game  
**I own nothing, i'm just borrowing and experimenting with the characters and places, nether do i own the plot! just the story**

**-**

**Summary :**  
Katniss meets a stranger in the woods who got the nerve to laugh at her, but she finds herself in a deep conversation with him, before she understands that she have told him to much. Katniss is not a talkative person, but why is she poring her heart out to this stranger then? and what's hiding behind his deep grey eyes?  
They become Hunting partners, and maybe even more. But do they know witch dark secrets the wood hide? what will they do when everything is turned around? what if they become the pray and something alse becomes the hunter?

**-**

**does NOT include the hunger games, this story has nothing to do with the game, or almost not at least!**

**The Hunger Games - CHAPTER 1 - **

Day by day i was walking deeper into the dark woods. At first, after my fathers death and the little of money and food we had, I started to crawl into the woods in the dark dark night. at first I only walked a few meters, finding a small bush with some small green-blue-ish blueberries. I studied the bush, yes, i was ninety nine precent sure it was blueberries. I took one and nodded to myself. If i waited a few weeks, these would turn into big blue blueberries. I was only 12 years old at that time, but as the years flew by, i kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods.

-

I grabbed my black hoodie and put my hair into a high pony tale, I was ready to hunt.  
I kissed Prim on her cheek and ran out of the house. Prim was the person I loved the most in this world, no she was the only think i loved in this world. sometimes I think the only reason I live, is to make Prim smile, laugh and in the latest years, make sure there is food on the table. I dont trust my mother anymore, and I don't think I ever will. But at least I'm talking to her again and sometimes i even give her a smile. I'm not the one to show emotions, a almost always have an unemotional mask on, only prim can make me smile like I really mean it. It's not like I'm trying to shut everyone out, its just that i'm a very personal person, i don't get a lot of friends, i only like to keep the few of them close. except from prim, I have one very good friend, the majors daughter. We don't usually walk, but we share a table for lunch in school, and we have each others backs.

I crawled under the fence and walked quietly over where my bow was, it was long an sleek, but it was roughly used after all the times i had been hunting. I couldn't wait until I could get a bigger bow, mine was almost breaking, and i was already looking for a three that could be used as my new bow. luckily dad had learned me to make bowes before i died, and i have been practising and looking for the perfect tree, so i can make a new one. I wanted to make a stronger, sleeker and smoother bow, that was all mine, and that was mage by me.

I jogged the last kilometer to my animal traps, but i only needed a look to se that, no there were no animals in them. The traps never was my strong side, my passion was for the bow and arrows, but i was pretty good at finding plants and berries too.

"dam it, not even a squirrel! how come i can catch something within a second with my bow, but nothing in the traps! are the squirrels to thin to get caught!?" i yell-whispered before i threw a small branch at the trap. the branch got caught by the wire in the trap, and swung up a few meters off the ground, knocking me down.

I jumped up and around, draw an arrow to the string within a second, pointed it up against the second branch in the three next to me. I heard someone snickering.

"calm down little girl, you don't want me as dinner do you? I'm only skin and bones, but i do got nice muscles" I think he gave me something between a smirk and wink before he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. I glared at him, to show him that i was still a threat "why are you here?"

He pointed at the branch hanging in the tree "for the same reasons as you" his smirk grew to a grin and he added "but i like to catch eatable food, not branches" he gave me a wink  
"so, whats your name?"  
I gave him an calculating look, but he didn't look like a threat, and he had is bow lowered.

"katniss" i mumbled, and looked behind my back, pretending to study the branch in my trap. He had the most beautiful olive skin, with black silk as hair and two piercing gray eyes. I've never noticed boys before. But this boy, almost a man, gave me a wake up call. And, to hide my little blush, i had to look at something else. He was stunning.

He gave me a light laugh "Catnip, seriously?!" he gave me an sly grin before i whacked him on on his arm "Katniss, my name is Katniss" I wishper-yelled. first he just stared at me, he seemd to be so lost in thoughts, so i was about to whack him again before he interrupted me "Okey okey, whatever you say Catnip.... did you just hit me?" He looked amused and his head was turned slightly to the side. I gave him a smirk "never been hit by a girl before? it was about time. what's you're name then?" he gave me a short laugh, choke his head said with his masculine voice "I'm Gale, and no, I have never been hit by a girl before, but I'm not sure if I liked it" He gave me another wink. Gale, that name suited himm. "are you as good with the bow, as with the traps, or is it a reason that you carry a bow?" he paused, but added "Should i be scared?" He raised an eyebrow "for you're information, i actually know how to handle a bow" to prove my point I shoot an arrow right next to his ear."And he did't finish to train me how do make the traps work, so I'm not good with traps" The little smile i gained when i shoot the arrow, disappeared when i talked aboubt him. My face fell to, almost everyone knew someone who had died, ether from starvation or from working accidents. I looked up into his face, and that was the first time i saw the real broken him, not the funny, teasing and almost arrogant jerk. His mouth was in a straight line, and his deep grey eyes was now emotionless.

"why are a little Catnip like you out here in the deep dark woods?" He wasn't trying to pry, but he was certainly not joking around anymore. "I'm pretty sure I'm doing the same as you,judging by you'r bow. But I'm not so sure if you're fighting for you're self, for someone else, or if you're going to sell the prey" His emotionless mask was still on, but i could see his grey eyes soften a bit "I'm trying to feed my family, but sometimes I have to sell some of it, so we can bye clothes and such" he looked down on the ground "I've never talked that much to someone before, why are you even talking to me? usually people avoid me" I just stared at him, I think I have seen him in school, he use to be alone, but there is always girls chatting about him. "I don't know, I'm not the talkative type, I just don't know" Now I was also looking at the ground, I hadn't had a conversation like this in ages, not since my dad. It seemed like he was getting annoyed by me so I decided to head home, and try some luck with by bow tomorrow night.

"I have to go, I wont catch anythig right now anyways, sorry for bothering you" I turned around but only managed to walk a few steps. Gale grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
"Will we meet again?" he looked at me, he had these beautiful grey eyes, just like the sky on a rainy day "I don't know, will we?" He had a questionable expression "what about tomorrow, right here?" I nibbled on my bottom lip "as long as you don't get lost in the woods, ill be here" I looked at him an last time, before he turned around and gave me a wave as good bye, before he diapered into the woods.

It took me a second to stop all the thoughts that asked for my attention, I looked back where he once diapered and ran the whole way home.

How could I be so stupid and open up so much to a complete stranger?

-

-

**AN/**

So, this is the start, what do you think? want more? an idea for the plot? just tell me! ;P  
Song for the chapter : Linkin Park - Faint

-IdaSofie


End file.
